Influenza is a common and serious respiratory illness affecting tens of thousands each year and causing 20,000 - 40,000 deaths. This significantly contributes to the loss of manpower hours and revenue each year. Annual vaccine programs are in place to protect individuals at high risk, but participation is far from complete. The influenza strains used in the vaccine are predicted from prevalent strains during the previous flu season; emerging strains not present in the vaccine will be able to infect vaccinated individuals. In addition, several manufacturing problems have led to a shortage of vaccine early during the flu season. Antiviral therapy is an important adjunct to the vaccine; currently, only four anti-influenza drugs are on the market in the United States. The need exists, therefore, for additional anti-influenza drugs. The applicants propose to screen their unique library of extracts, derived from SuperFluids extraction of marine microorganisms, for activity against influenza A and B. Extracts will be identified as "hits" based on a selective index (SI) for either influenza A or B, or both. Confirmatory assays followed by preliminary target identification will be done to confirm activity and prioritize the active extracts for fractionation and purification of the active compound(s). To date, the investigators have identified two extracts that are effective against influenza B in preliminary screening assays. The proposed screening of the unique marine molecules library may result in the development of a novel anti-influenza drug. [unreadable] [unreadable]